Mine
by yayarara
Summary: Namanya Eunhyuk, dan dia satu dari tiga belas nama vampir berdarah murni yang ada didaftar./HAEHYUK/BL/OS


.

.

.

 **Mine**

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/OS/Romance/Fantasy**

 **Summary: Namanya Eunyuk, dan dia satu dari tiga belas nama yang ada didaftar para berdarah murni.**

.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan dengan sekitarnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersadar akan segala sesuatu disekitarnya. Ia dengan panik mencoba untuk bangun saat kesadarannya pulih seratus persen hanya untuk kembali berbaring akibat kedua tangannya yang tertahan. Ia mendongak, kedua pergelangan tangannya terantai. Merasakan hal yang sama terhadap kedua kakinya ia merunduk. Sama, kakinya juga terantai.

Mencoba menggeliat namun percumah, rantainya terlalu kuat. Iris cokelat itu mengedar melihat sekelilingnya. Ia terbaring diatas ranjang besi yang begitu kokoh, didalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan furnitur mewah disana sini. Ruangan ini begitu gelap hanya mengandalkan cahaya langit malam yang terlihat di jendela besar tak jauh darinya.

Dimana dia?

Apa yang terjadi?

Belum sempat otaknya mencerna semua yang terjadi, pintu besar itu terbuka. Donghae membeku saat melihat sosok yang muncul dibalik pintu. Suara langkah kakinya yang menggema seakan-akan menjadi hitungan mundur akan sesuatu yang mengerikan di benak Donghae. Sosok itu mendekat padanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna tak biasa.

Merah darah, menyala dikegelapan.

Jantung Donghae berdetak semakin keras saat sosok itu perlahan duduk di ranjang tepat disebelahnya. Auranya menguar melumpuhkan persendian Donghae, begitu gelap. Seakan dapat menenggelamkannya kapan saja. Membuatnya membeku.

Tangan pucat itu terulur kepadanya, membuat Donghae langsung menutup matanya mengantisipasi hal terburuk yang dapat terjadi. Menunggu rasa sakit yang pasti akan membelah tubuhnya. Membuat isi tubuhnya berceceran dan berdarah-darah.

Tapi Donghae salah.

Semua itu tak terjadi.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka saat merasakan sentuhan lembut membelai pipinya. Merasakan jemari dingin itu menyentuhnya dengan cara yang begitu tak biasa.

"Donghae."

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Donghae berani menatap tepat di iris merah didepannya. Menatap sosok rupawan yang memanggilnya dengan begitu berat.

Sentuhan itu terhenti diujung dagunya, membuat tangan pucat itu menjauh darinya. Namun Donghae dibuat menahan nafasnya saat sosok ini mendekat padanya sebelum berbisik begitu halus ditelinganya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk.

Itu adalah namanya.

Sesosok vampir berdarah murni dengan warna mata semerah darah. Salah satu yang terkuat di jenisnya dan membuat para Hunter seperti Donghae begitu kerepotan. Kekuatannya diatas vampir lainnya, otoritasnya diatas segala mahkhluk magis yang ada, dan kekuasaannya diatas manusia.

Selama ini para Hunter selalu diwajibkan untuk mundur jika berhadapan dengan para vampir bangsawan ini. Jenis berdarah murni yang begitu langka, bahkan organisasinya memiliki daftar para Vampir bangsawan ini. Jumlahnya begitu sedikit namun begitu mematikan.

Eunhyuk adalah salah satunya. Satu dari 13 nama yang ada di daftar.

Ingatan Donghae kembali awal mula bagaimana ia berakhir dalam situasi seperti ini. Saat itu para Hunter termasuk dirinya melakukan penyerbuan pada sebuah desa jauh di selatan kota. Para vampir laknat itu tengah berkumpul sebagai upaya mereka bersatu melawan manusia, menjadikannya makanan, menghisap darahnya hingga tak bersisa.

Melihat itu para Hunter merencanakan sebuah serangan kejutan. Menyerang saat vampir lengah dan tak terduga. Persenjataan mereka sudah lengkap, rencana pun tersusun begitu matang. Namun satu hal yang diluar rencana, bahwa mereka sama sekali tak menduga jika salah satu vampir yang ada disana adalah berdarah murni. Sama sekali tak mengira satu bangsawan tengah muncul.

Donghae masih ingat bagaimana mengerikannya situasi saat itu, darah dimana-mana, teriakan kesakitan disana-sini. Mereka kalah jumlah dan satu vampir murni semakin memberburuk situasi. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyabetkan pedangannya dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga akhirnya tanpa ia duga iris cokelatnya bertemu dengan iris merah itu.

Membuatnya membeku.

Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Bahkan Donghae tak bisa menghindar saat sesosok vampir rendahan melompat kearahnya, merobek dadanya dengan cara yang begitu brutal dan menyakitkan. Tubuhnya rubuh sebelum kesadarannya perlahan hilang dan segalanya menghitam.

Dan saat matanya kembali terbuka, disinilah dirinya, terantai diatas ranjang.

"Hari ini purnama."

Terjebak bersama seorang vampir berdarah murni yang kini menatap langit malam dari jendela besar itu.

Eunhyuk menoleh kearahnya, berjalan perlahan tak bersuara mendekatinya yang terbaring diranjang tak berdaya. Donghae beringsut menjauh meski percumah. Ini sudah berhari-hari ia dalam keadaan ini, namun Donghae masih belum terbiasa saat malam datang dan vampir berdarah murni ini mengunjunginya. Mendekat padanya dengan auranya yang begitu gelap dan menakutkan.

Seluruh tubuhnya akan otomatis waspada dan atisipasi akan apa yang datang mengancamnya secara otomatis saat Eunhyuk duduk tepat disampingnya.

Menatapnya dengan iris merahnya yang menyala. Begitu tajam seakan menembus hingga ke dalam jiwa Donghae.

"Donghae?"

Jemari dingin itu menyentuhnya perlahan, menyusuri garis wajah Donghae hingga berhenti di bibir tipis manusia itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku Donghae?"

Begitu perlahan mengusap bibir Donghae.

"Kau tak pernah mau bicara padaku."

Tubuh Donghae sedikit tersentak saat perlahan Eunhyuk naik ke atas ranjang, merangkak diatas tubuh Donghae. Manusia itu menahan nafasnya saat wajah rupawan yang tak manusiawi itu berjarak begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat Eunhyuk perlahan turun, merebahkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Berbaring memeluk manusia itu, merasakan setiap detak jantung serta tarikan nafas manusia ini.

"Kau begitu hangat Donghae."

Eunhyuk menutup matanya.

"Hangat dan sangat lembut."

Donghae hanya termangu tak menyahut. Ia memang tak pernah mau menjawab, tak pernah mau bicara, dan tak mau merespon sentuhan itu.

Karena sesungguhnya ia tak mengerti akan semua ini. Ia begitu kebingungan akan tingkah laku vampir satu ini. Eunhyuk tak membunuhnya, tapi juga tak melepaskannya.

Hanya mengurungnya disini, menjadikannya selayaknya mainan.

.

.

.

Setelah lewat entah hari keberapa, Donghae menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Tubuhnya tak pernah makan.

Ia bahkan tak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa manusia lakukan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk padanya. Ia tak merasa haus, tak juga lapar, meski ia sering mengantuk dan tetap tidur. Seringkali saat ia terjaga dari tidurnya tiba-tiba saja mendapati pakaiannya sudah berubah, entah siapa yang mengantinya.

Luka didadanya pun tak terasa, sebenarnya sejak ia bangun pertama kali ditempat ini dadanya tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Seakan tidak pernah ada yang merobeknya. Tak pernah ada luka disana.

Semuanya begitu aneh tapi ia tak berani untuk bertanya.

Lidahnya kelu setiap bertatapan langsung dengan iris merah darah itu.

Saat disiang hari yang begitu sunyi, Donghae akan melihat langit-langit kamar itu sambil berfikir tentang hidupnya.

Apa teman-temannya mencarinya?

Atau justru mengiranya sudah mati?

Apa ada orang yang mengurus anjingnya?

Donghae menghela nafas. Kalau dipikir-pikir hidupnya cukup menyedihkan. Ia yatim piatu, memutuskan menjadi Hunter karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berkelahi. Selama ini bertahan hidup tanpa memikirkan masa depan, hanya menjalaninya tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Ia tak memiliki mimpi, tak juga cita-cita. Sudah dia katakan ia hanya menjalaninya apa adanya.

Namun semembosankan apapun hidupnya itu masih lebih baik dari pada terantai diatas ranjang selama berhari-hari seperti ini. Tak jarang ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun dengan tangan dan kaki yang dirantai membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Membalik tubuhnya saja ia tak bisa, apalagi kabur dari sini.

Belum lagi sesosok vampir murni yang akan mendatanginya setiap malam datang. Vampir itu akan menatapnya dengan matanya yang merah, terus mencoba bicara padanya, sedikit menyentuhnya, atau berbaring memeluknya. Terkadang Eunhyuk akan mengatakan hal-hal yang tak ia mengerti, bercerita sepenggal-sepenggal tanpa ada lanjutan yang jelas.

Dan satu hal yang begitu benci adalah, ia mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Terbiasa dengan kehadiran vampir murni bermata merah, dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan dingin, dengan suaranya yang halus namun dalam.

Pintu yang terbuka secara kasar itu menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Ada Eunhyuk di sana, berdiri diam membelakangi pintu. Wajahnya mengeras dan mata merah itu menyala lebih terang dari biasanya digelapnya malam ini.

Donghae tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Eunhyuk tak terlihat seperti biasanya. Auranya yang gelap terasa lebih kelam, menimbulkan rasa dingin yang tak terkira. Bahkan ia begitu terkejut saat dengan langkah cepat vampir itu naik keatas ranjang dan tanpa aba-aba menduduki tubuh Donghae.

Jantung Donghae mulai berdetak tak normal disusul dengan ketakutan yang mulai menguasahinya. Iris merah itu terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Begitu penuh akan amarah, emosi, dan kesedihan. Sirat kesedihan yang tak Donghae mengerti.

Eunhyuk perlahan menunduk menatap tepat diiris cokelat manusia dibawahnya. Tangan pucatnya membelai garis tegas laki-laki ini.

"Kau milikku..." Bisiknya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Tak ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku."

Itu saja, sebelum Donghae merasakan sengatan luar biasa saat taring itu menembus kulit lehernya. Ia mengerang merasakan sakitnya, mencoba berontak tapi percuma.

Bisa ia rasakan desiran darahnya yang terhisap keluar, membuatnya terengah dan perlahan melemah. Ia tak tahu berapa lama lagi ia bertahan namun saat akhirnya Eunhyuk melepaskannya, kesadaranya berangsur menghilang.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman keras membuat Donghae tiba-tiba terjaga. Dengan kebingungan ia melihat sekitarnya, masih dikamar membosankan ini, masih diatas ranjang, masih terantai tak bisa bergerak.

Tunggu, seingatnya Eunhyuk menghisap darahnya. Lalu kenapa ia masih hidup?

BLUAR

Lagi, dentuman itu terdengar memotong pikiran manusia itu, bahkan Donghae dapat melihat kobaran api terpantul dari jendela besar tak jauh darinya. Suara keributan diluar kamar ini membuatnya kebingungan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri?

Suara langkah kaki yang ribut mulai terdengar semakin mendekat. Secara otomatis hal itu membuatnya waspada. Ia terikat, jika hal diluar itu masuk dan membahayakannya maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Donghae menahan nafasnya saat akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebar.

"Donghae _Hyung_?!"

Mata Donghae terbelalak saat mengenali orang itu.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Ya Tuhan, Donghae _Hyung_ kau masih hidup?!"Hunter itu mendekat pada Donghae.

"Lapaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu dengan satu pedangnya ia memutus tautan rantai yang membelenggu Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kami mendapatkan informasi yang mengarahkan kami ditempat ini."

"Dimana ini?"

" _Mwo_? _!_ Kau tidak tahu tempat ini, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun melihat Donghae heran saat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu lalu beriringan berjalan di lorong gelap itu. Tentu saja, dugaanya Donghae lebih lama di tempat ini dari pada dirinya.

"Aku disekap disana, Kyuhyun!"

"Kita ada ditengah hutan utara."

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun tak percaya. Donghae yakin mereka ada didalam sebuah bangunan besar. Mana mungkin dihutan utara terdapat banguna sebesar ini?!

"Percayalah _Hyung_ , aku juga tak percaya dengan semua ini." Jawab Kyuhyun seakan mengerti isi pikiran Donghae.

"Awalnya kami semua tak mempercayai informasi tentang tempa ini. Namun saat salah satu _Sunbae_ mencoba mengamati, kami begitu terkejut mendapati tempat ini."

Dahi Donghae mengernyit, informasi?

"Meski jujur saja aku merasa ada hal yang aneh. Selama ini pasti ada mantra yang menyelubungi tempat ini hingga tak terlihat bukan? Lalu kenapa kini mantranya tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Donghae termangu, namun diskusi mereka terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja ada vampir yang datang menyerang mereka. Kyuhyun lekas melampar satu pedangnnya pada Donghae. Mereka saling menebas vampir itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

Perjalanan mereka ke pintu utama bangunan basar itu diwarnai dengan pertarungan tiada akhir dengan para vampir ini. Dapat Donghae lihat banyak sekali rekan-rekan Hunternya yang menyebar ditempat ini. Benar-benar sebuah menyerangan besar-besaran.

Sring

Satu vampir itu jatuh, mati oleh pedang perak ditangan Donghae.

Donghae sudah akan berbelok kembali menyusuri lorong kalau saja langkahnya tak tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia berbalik perlahan, pada pintu kaca yang mengarah keluar itu. Ia terdiam sejenak menatapnya sebelum melangkah kesana.

Dinginnya angin malam menyapa kulitnya saat sampai diluar bangunan itu. Dapat Iris cokelat itu lihat tepat didepannya adalah sebuah labirin.

Labirin dengan tembok hijau daun yang begitu tinggi.

Ia melihat pintu masuknya, begitu gelap, begitu tak bisa dipercaya. Tapi meski Donghae tak yakin dengan semua hal ini, kakinya perlahan memasuki labirin itu.

Mengandalkan nalurinya menelusuri dinding berliku dengan pedang yang mengacung siap menebas apapun yang muncul tiba-tiba meyerangnnya.

Kaki telanjangnya terus menapaki jalan berumput itu hingga ia sampai ditengah labirin itu.

Donghae membeku.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Kini didepan matanya puluhan mayat vampir itu bergeletakan disana-sini. Darah terlihat berceceran dimana-mana hingga membuat air didalam pancuran itu memerah begitu mengerikan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Donghae seakan lupa bernafas, bukan segala kebrutalan ini yang membuatnya membeku.

Yang membuat ia terkejut adalah sosok yang kini duduk disamping pancuran itu. Duduk memeluk lututnya menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengah mayat-mayat itu.

"Eunhyuk?"

Panggilan Donghae itu membuat vampir murni itu mendongak. Memperlihatkan iris merahnya yang begitu penuh akan emosi, membuat Donghae melihat vampir itu dalam diam.

Melihat kedua tangan pucat itu penuh akan darah.

"Mereka semua berniat mengambilmu dariku, Donghae."

Perlahan kesedihan itu tergambar di iris semerah darah itu.

"Mereka akan membunuhmu."

Jiwa Donghae tersentak, akal sehatnya mengingat semua tentang vampir didepannya ini. Segala tentang ucapannya, tindakannya, bahkan tatapan matanya. Jantung Donghae berdetak begitu kencang saat menyadarinya.

Ia seakan tak percaya akan jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari semua itu.

Jawaban akan Eunhyuk yang sengaja memberikan informasi pada rekannya tentang tempat ini.

Jawaban akan Eunhyuk yang kini membantai kaumnya sendiri.

Perlahan Hunter itu berjalan mendekat. Mengikis jarak dengan vampir yang masih duduk tak berdaya. Yang menyadarkan Donghae betapa lemahnya sosok ini, betapa rapuhnya dia, betapa rusaknnya dia.

"Kau milikku Donghae, mereka semua tak bisa mengambilmu dariku."Ucap Eunhyuk mendongak melihat Donghae yang berdiri didepannya.

Perlahan ia berlutut didepan vampir ini. Mempertemukan kembali kedua iris mereka yang begitu berbeda.

Jemari Donghae perlahan menyentuh pipi pucat itu. Melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk bersandar pada sentuhannya. Begitu haus akan rasa hangat dalam sentuhannya.

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri setelah itu, mendekap vampir itu dipelukannya.

"Aku ada disini. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun."

Untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil namanya, untuk pertama kalinya ia bicara padanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia membalas sentuhannya.

Donghae tahu sekarang.

Semua yang Eunhyuk lakukan padanya, semua yang ada disekitarnya. Jawabannya benar-benar sederhana.

Vampir ini tidak mempermainkannya, tidak juga merencanakan hal buruk padanya.

Eunhyuk hanya... mencintainya.

Itu saja.

.

.

.

Semua orang memberinya jalan saat ia menyusuri lorong bangunan utama untuk para Hunter itu. Semua orang berdecak kagum padanya yang memiliki plakat Hunter tertinggi. Sebuah balas jasa karena berhasil membunuh tiga vampir berdarah murni.

Seorang Hunter terhebat, seorang Hunter yang memiliki bayangan gelap.

"Lee Donghae, suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu disini."

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat salah satu Hunter berpangkat tinggi didepannya.

"Tak kusangka cara yang kau gunakan benar-benar efektif membasmi para vampir itu. "

Dahi Donghae mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Menggunakan seorang vampir berdarah murni untuk membantumu membunuh kaumnya sendiri. Kau benar-benar pintar memilih peliharaan, Donghae."

Begitu cepat.

Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat saat pedang perak Donghae tertodong dileher Hunter itu. Iris cokelatnya menatap tajam orang didepannya. Seakan siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Semua orang terkejut melihatnya.

"D-Donghae, ap-apa yang-"

"Jaga ucapanmu."

Begitu dingin.

Ucapan itu terlontar begitu dingin sebelum ia meninggalkan orang itu dibelakang, masih tercengang dan begitu ketakutan.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ditempat pribadinya. Jauh di bagian paling selatan tempat ini. Ia menanggalkan jubahnya sebelum perlahan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ada Eunhyuk disana.

Duduk diatas ranjang hanya dengan berbalut kemejanya. Dengan iris merahnya yang begitu menyala, dan dengan keindahannya yang tiada tara.

Donghae mendekat padanya, duduk diujung ranjang lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat vampir berdarah murni itu perlahan mendekatinya. Mengendus tangan Donghae, mencium harum manis darah pasangannya sebelum menjatuhkan diri di pangkuan Donghae.

Donghae membiarkannya saat ia perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher kuat laki-laki itu. Menancapkan taringnya, menghisap linguit sumber kehidupannya.

Erangan rendah itu terdengar saat Donghae merasakan rasa perih yang familiar, tapi ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Karena mereka tak hanya berbagi darah, tapi juga berbagi jiwa.

Perlahan Donghae mengangkat wajah Eunhhyuk agar ia bisa melihatnya. Mengusap tetesan darah yang bengalir didagu pucat itu sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka.

Donghae menciumnya dalam dan semakin dalam. Menunjukan dominasinya dalam meraup segala sesuatu yang ada didalam diri Eunhyuk. Menelan rasa manis mahkluk indah ini tak peduli jika ia ikut menelan darahnya sendiri.

Ia membutuhkannya. Begitu membutuhkannya hingga diluar akal sehatnya.

Kontak itu terlepas menyisakan benang saliva bercampur darah diantara mereka. Mempertemukan iris merah itu dengan iris cokelatnya yang penuh akan kepossessivean. Possessive yang hampir menjadi obsesi.

Donghae menunduk mencium leher mengundang itu sebelum berbisik begitu pelan.

"Kau milikku, Eunhyuk."

Erangan Eunyuk terdengar sebelum perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh Donghae, seakan hidupnya bergantung padanya. Membiarkan kuasa Donghae melebur didalam tubuhnya.

Membuatnya tak berdaya.

Membuatnya tunduk.

"Milikku."

Selamanya.

.

.

.

 **END.**

Gak sengaja nemu file ff ini hahaha lumayan kan buat selingan kalian.

Ini udah aku post di grup cuma lupa mau pos disini juga, maafin aku hehe. Yah aku rasa semua author pasti ingin coba genre ini walau cuma sekali. Bukankah cerita vampir cocok buat musim hujan begini?

Hope you like it :)


End file.
